The 10th Kingdom:The House of Wolves
by petitebelle22
Summary: This is the story of Virginia and Wolf after the first series. Characters by Simon Moore, OCs and poems by me
1. Chapter 1

As Virginia walked to the balcony, she looked at the beautiful forests of the 4th kingdom. How strange that these forests, which once looked foreboding and filled with a heavy darkness, now seemed tranquil and alive. Pixies illuminated the trees, like a thousand twinkling Christmas lights. The dark purple sky was filled with stars that seemed to be shining down on the happy partiers that continued to flood Prince Wendell's palace. Virginia listened as Prince Wendell began to announce a very special surprise. It seems as though Tony finally found an invention that not only pleased Wendell, but was proving to be very profitable and popular in the 4th kingdom, fireworks. Wendell counted down the fireworks as thousands of on lookers watched the skies. Suddenly the first fireworks were lit, and the high pitched whistling noise frightened the people of the 4th kingdom (it even made the Emperor with no clothes faint), but screams of fright were quickly replaced with laughter and applause. The fireworks exploded into streams of green, pink, and blue. Virginia couldn't help but smile; they have all had so little to smile about over the last few days.

She placed a protective hand on her belly and imagined what her baby would be like. Would the baby look more like her Wolf? Secretly she would love to have a baby girl. Just then she felt a pair of arms wrap securely around her waist. She felt Wolf burying his nose in her hair and taking in her scent. She could practically feel the proud smile that came across his face as he rubbed her belly.

"Huff, puff Virginia, a baby! I swear I will be a good father. I've already started reading all the latest books like, _The Expectant Father: Facts, Tips, and Advice for Dads-to-be, DON'T JUST STAND THERE: How to Be Helpful, Clued-In, Supportive, Engaged, Meaningful, and Relevant in the Delivery Room, and What to Expect When Your Wife Is Expanding_."

"I'm sure you will be a wonderful father Wolf." Virginia stood on her toes and pecked Wolf on the cheek. Wolf simply closed his eyes, not quite believing his luck that this delectable cream puff is actually his. They stood there watching the fireworks for quite a while when Wolf noticed that Virginia was humming to herself.

"What are you humming?"

"A song my mother sang to me when I was very little," she replied.

Wolf's eyes lit up with excitement, "Oh sing it for me Virginia! Oh come on, sing! Sing please!"

Virginia could not help smiling, "God help me! Is this what our kid is going to be like?" she always teased Wolf but there was no malice in her words. In fact she hoped that her kid would have some of Wolf's love for life and enthusiasm.

"Ok, fine I'll sing it…" before Virginia could even finish the sentence, Wolf scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He set Virginia on the covers and then got into the bed and cuddle next to her. Virginia began to sing…

_Sleep my angel_

_Time to close your eyes_

_Rest under a blanket of stars_

'_Til morning when the sun will rise_

_Sleep my angel_

_Wrapped in my arms and love_

_One day you will have a child_

_And understand what I write of_

_For now rest and dream my angel_

_I will always watch over you my love_

Virginia looked down to see Wolf with tears in his eyes.

"Huff, puff! That was beautiful Virginia!" He gave her a kiss and pulled her close to his chest. Soon they were both falling into a peaceful sleep and Virginia could not recall the last time she felt more content.


	2. Chapter 2

Virginia awoke the next morning with a strange sense of hope and excitement that she had not felt in many years.

She dressed in her tights, skirt, and pale blue jumper, ready to go back home to New York. As she went down the winding staircase of Prince Wendell's palace, she thought of what she would do when she returned to the city. Her job and her old home would certainly not be waiting for her. She went to the kitchens and found her Wolf busy preparing bacon sandwiches for their "long journey".

"Huff, puff" exclaimed Wolf "you're awake! Hello my wife"

Wolf scooped up Virginia in his arms and kissed her soundly and quite theatrically on the lips, then he whispered to her belly, "And hello to you to my little cub".

"Good morning to you to Wolf. Where is my dad?"

"No idea, but I have been busy making us some breakfast. Now come on Virginia, you have to eat, especially in your condition."

"I will, but first I want to talk to my dad."

Virginia found Tony sitting in the ballroom where Wendell's coronation took place. Tony was sitting on Wendell's throne, his legs crossed and cupping his hand, waving to all the imaginary subjects.

"Thank you, thank you. Oh no please, Emperor, I couldn't possibly accept all this gold…"

"Well it's nice to know that you've finally gotten over your obsession with money and power Dad"

Tony gave out a small yelp and jumped off the throne so quickly he nearly fell off the steps.

"Virginia! I didn't hear you come in, how long have you been standing there?"

"I came to say goodbye, Wolf and I will be going home soon."

"You can't go yet Virginia. For once we have everything we ever wanted, and no one is trying to kill us."

"I can't stay here, not after everything that happened with mom…" Virginia could still see it. Her eyes instantly fell on the spot in the ballroom where she and her mother struggled, where she scratched her mother with a poisoned comb, killing her.

Tony could see the tears welling up in Virginia's eyes and ran to her. "It's alright Virginia. Look at me; this was not your fault. Your mother was very sick but she loved you Virginia. I love you. I know I haven't always done my best, but I've always tried. I just wanted us to have everything. I just wanted us to be happy. And I have always been on your side, no matter what…" Tony's voice began to crack as he tried to force back his own tears and held Virginia to his chest, just like when she was a little girl.

"I know Dad. I love you." Virginia kissed Tony on his cheek. They were both interrupted by a loud whimpering noise and sobbing.

"Oh huff, puff! Come here big guy!" Wolf ran up to pull both Virginia and Tony into a big bear hug. Virginia allowed herself to be hugged by both her Dad and Wolf, but Tony just stood there feeling very uncomfortable, and with a look of pain on his face. Finally Tony patted Wolf on the back and was released from the hug.

Wendell walked in shortly behind Wolf, followed closely by his advisors, dignitaries and of course Prince, the royal Labrador, and looked at the three heroes in front of him. What a strange group of misfits we make, he thought to himself.

"I suppose it's time for you to go back to your Kingdom, Lady Virginia. You'll need this…"

He instructed his servants to bring the magic mirror into the ballroom. He turned the mirror on and revealed to the group of astonished spectators the winkling lights and evergreen woods of the 10th Kingdom.

Wendell couldn't help but smile as he recalled the moment he first traveled through the mirror and entered that strange magical world,

"Look, that's it. That's where I went!"

His advisors could only stare into this wonderful unknown. Virginia knelt down and gave Prince a kiss, and then turned to her father.

"Are you really going to stay here? You can come with us."

"Yeah, I'm going to stay here. Besides what am I gonna do. Go back to New York and be a janitor. Remember, I'm still wanted for armed robbery."

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that."

Tony laughed; he would miss his little Princess, "I'll stay for at least a few weeks, then who knows…"

Virginia wrapped her arms around her Dad's neck and hugged him, tears already threatening to fall from her blue eyes. She finally let go and looked into her father's face,

"I really love you daddy."

Tony could no longer hold back the tears, "You haven't called me daddy since you were a little girl."

Both Virginia and Tony were startled when Wolf pulled them both into another hug.

"Ah, cripes!"

Wolf kissed Tony on the cheek, while Tony simply patted Wolf on his cheek in response. Virginia and Wolf turned to go through the magic mirror. As the passed through the portal, Wolf looked to Tony over his shoulder and shouted, "See you soon….Grandpa!"

"Grandpa!" that was the last thing Tiny could manage to stay before Wolf went through the portal.

Wolf and Virginia arrived back in New York. They looked at each other and couldn't help but to smile. They walked in Central Park and finally came to a bridge where they sat and reflected on the tumult of their pasts and the wonderful uncertainty of their future. Virginia felt at peace when Wolf cradled her stomach. There could have been no man happier or more proud than Wolf at that moment. He was back in the 10th Kingdom with his beautiful creamy wife, and his child.

"We should go find a place to stay for the night," said Virginia.

"Oh no worries, I already found the perfect place. I remember walking past it the first time I was in this Kingdom. Come on, it will have to do" Wolf ran along the paved roads, pulling Virginia.

"Wolf, where are we going?"

"We're almost there!"

Finally Wolf stopped outside the hotel he had been looking for. Virginia felt the breath knocked out of her. They were standing outside the Ritz-Carlton.

"Wolf we can't stay here!'

"Why not, my Virginia?"

"This is the Ritz-Carlton; it's a five-star hotel. It's too expensive and we don't have any money."

"Not to worry my bonny lass, I have a plan."

Before Virginia could protest, Wolf pulled her through the doors, stopping only to thank and praise the door man for his manners. Wolf sat Virginia down on a sofa in the lobby and then made his way over to the concierge desk. A small red-headed young woman working at the desk noticed the handsome man stalking his way through the lobby and began to adjust her blazer and skirt. As Wolf approached her, she flashed him a big toothy grin and welcomed him to the hotel. Wolf looked down at the young woman and returned her smile.

"Hello, I was wondering if you had any rooms available."

"Of course sir, was there any suite or room in particular that you would like?"

Wolf held up a brochure, "Ah, perfect! The Central Park suite please"

"Absolutely sir, for one sir?

"No for two, me and my lovely, scrumptious wife sitting just over there." The young woman followed Wolf's eyes and saw Virginia sitting on the sofa watching the both of them.

"Oh I see" she instantly seemed much less cordial. "And, how long will you and your wife be staying sir?"

"Not quite sure."

"Well our suite will be $1,000 a night."

"Yes of course," Wolf reached into his coat and pant pockets pretending to look for his wallet. The young woman was becoming more and more frustrated by the minute. Wolf seemed to drop a small walnut sized shell onto the floor in front of the woman.

"Oh apologies ma'am, would you mind reaching that for me."

"Not at all sir" said the woman with a fake forced smile on her face. As she bent down to pick up the small shell, it suddenly cracked open and bright golden specks of dust began to pour out. As the woman inhaled the fumes, her eyes began to turn from a blue-green color to a golden amber color. She stood up and looked vacantly at Wolf.

"Now, you were saying about the Central Park suite. I believe if you check your records, you will see that we already have a reservation, under the name Wolfson."

The young woman clicked a few keys on her keyboard, and then handed Wolf the keys to the suite, "You're right sir, my apologies. Here are your keys, and I hope you and your wife have a wonderful stay at the Ritz-Carlton."

"Thank you"

Wolf grabbed the keys and made his way back to Virginia, who was now looking at him suspicion and dread.

"What did you do Wolf?"

"Whatever do you mean my dear?"

"Wolf, how did you get those keys?"

"The young lady gave them to me."

"But how did you pay for the room?"

"Oh huff, puff Virginia! Just trust me!"

"This is coming from the wolf that gave my father a magic bean that resulted in my father becoming an outlaw wanted for armed robbery."

Wolf couldn't very well admit that he had just given the young woman a very powerful dose of fairy dust, something he swiped from the trolls before leaving the 4th Kingdom.

"Oh Virginia, it's our honeymoon! Now come on, let's go up to our romantic suite where we can eat ourselves silly and you can sing some more for me and our little cub."

Wolf carried Virginia up to their suite and straight into their bed. As Wolf occupied himself with exploring all the wonderful amenities their suite had to offer, Virginia set to ordering room service, raw steak and glass of warm milk for Wolf and a well-done burger with French fries, green beans, and lemonade for herself.

After they had eaten, Virginia decided she was in desperate need of a bath. She walked into the opulent white pink and gold bathroom. She let the warm water run in the bath and threw in some salts and lavender oil for good measure. Virginia stripped off all her clothes and wrapped one of the fluffy white towels around her. Maybe Wolf and her Dad were right, she should be eating more. She never used to be quite so skinny and she did rather miss her curves, not that she ever had so many before, but it was still something. Just then Wolf walked in with an almost impish look on his face.

"What are you doing my sweet Virginia?"

Virginia couldn't help but laugh. Wolf could obviously see what she was about to do. Sometimes her husband could be so skittish around her. It seems he is afraid that if he approaches her too suddenly or aggressively she might turn tail and run.

"Taking a bath, would you like to join me?"

Wolf's eyes bulged out of his head, almost like one of those cartoon wolves that she used to watch as a kid. Virginia turned off the water, slipped out of the towel and got into the bath. Wolf still stood leaning against the door frame, looking completely lost as to what to do next.

"Wolf?"

"Oh, ah yes, yes…" was all Wolf could manage to say. He began to take off his boots and red linen shirt. When he began taking of his trousers, he became almost shy, so Virginia decided to close her eyes and sink deeper into the bath, giving Wolf some privacy. A few minutes later she felt the water rise, and pair of strong, furry arms wrap around her middle. Wolf began making those whining sounds he always makes every time he touches her. He touched his nose to Virginia's, giving her an Eskimo kiss, before cupping her soft delicate face in his big hands and bringing his lips down to hers. He sucked and nibbled on her bottom lip, relishing in the small moan she made and the change in her breathing. He licked her bottom lip, and then slowly entered her mouth with soft strokes of his tongue. Wolf moved down and nibbled on Virginia's chin and then her neck. He continued liking and sucking on the side of her neck when he felt Virginia tense.

"Don't worry Virginia, I won't leave a mark."

It was one of the things he learned Virginia did not like. She said it made her feel like she had been branded. Wolf was just happy to have Virginia safe and sound in his arms that he was more than happy to accept her terms.

Wolf looked down at her with a look of love and adoration, "I know what we can do next."

Virginia felt like she would faint. She was about to get out of the bad and take him to bed when Wolf grabbed the shampoo bottle and said, "Turn around."

"What?"

"I'm going to wash you. First I'll wash your hair. Then you can wash me." Wolf said this like it was the most natural thing in the world, but Virginia was not really accustomed to things like this. Wolf could sense Virginia's hesitation,

"Ah come on Virginia, it's perfectly natural for wolf mates to groom each other."

"Ok, ok, I trust you," Virginia turned so she was sitting with her back against Wolf's chest. Virginia knew that all this, the whining, kissing, grooming, was all just a part of how wolves bonded with each other. Technically this was sort of her and Wolf's courtship. She instantly relaxed as she smelled the coconut shampoo and felt Wolf's fingers massage the cream into her hair and scalp. She could almost fall asleep like this. After he rinsed the shampoo out, he picked up the wash cloth and began to lather the body wash onto Virginia's arms, legs, torso, and back. It was amazing how gentle and meticulous Wolf was. Virginia could remember the only time she had ever been truly scared of Wolf, the night in the barn when he had begun to change. It was strange that the same Wolf was here with her now. The water was starting to get cooler and milky due to all the soap.

"Come on Virginia, we should get out,"

"Wait! I didn't wash you." She grabbed the shampoo and turned around so she was now straddling Wolf and look at him face to face. She looked into Wolf's eyes as she lathered the shampoo into his soft silky black hair.

"I love you, Virginia."

"I love you too," she placed a small chaste kiss on his cheek before rinsing off the shampoo.

After she was done, Wolf got out of the tub and extended his hand to help Virginia out as well. After he dried himself and Virginia off, he picked her up and carried her to their bed. Wolf shut off all the lights in the room and then crawled under the white cotton sheets. He wrapped his arms around Virginia's waist and shoulders and tucked her head under his chin. Virginia was on her side with her back pressed against Wolf's chest, and she could feel his strong heart beating against her.

"Wolf, are you still awake?"

"Yes Virginia."

"There is something that I've been thinking about for a while that I want to ask. What is our baby going to be like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I 'm pregnant with a wolf baby, then how long will I be pregnant, will I have multiple babies?"

"No Virginia. You won't have a litter, well not all at once anyway. And wolf babies are usually born anywhere between 59 to 63 days."

"What! That means I'll only be pregnant for two months!"

"It will be alright Virginia. I'm here for you. You'll be a great mother, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so." But Virginia couldn't help but think of her own mother. Her mother wasn't always evil, but she became like that. In her deepest moments of depression, anger, and disappointment in her own life, she was seduced by the power and attention she was given by an evil queen. But she was not born evil. She was a sweet girl who despite being a beautiful, eligible, and very desirable debutante, married a poor janitor out of love, and she used to shower Virginia with affection when she was younger. What if the same happened to her? She was scared to become a mother.

"You're not going to be like her Virginia."

"How did you know that is what I was thinking of?"

"It's only natural. You will be a wonderful mother Virginia. I love you."

"I love you too, Wolf."

With that they both closed their eyes and fell asleep. Wolf dreamed of chasing his little cub around Central Park, with his beautiful Virginia, bathed in the warm sunlight, watching them with big a smile on her face.

Virginia on the other hand, dreamt of the strangest thing. She dreamt of ice and snow. She was standing on a misty snow covered mountain, and the only other sign of life was a single red rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Virginia was so thankful that this pregnancy would only last a few months. She had only about a week left before she was due to give birth to her son, and she already looked big enough to be birthing twins. Wolf was supportive and generous, especially with food, as he always was, but something had changed in him recently. He would of course always be enthusiastic and wolfish but lately he has also become much more mature and protective. His temper around his 'time of the month' had mellowed dramatically. It seems that the baby was slowly changing both of them. It has already been weeks, and they still had not heard from Tony, or anyone else in the 9 Kingdoms. Virginia had begun to worry, and all of the kicking and pains from the baby certainly didn't help. Virginia got out of bed, rather slowly and carefully due to her ever growing belly, put on her white maxi dress and went into the living room of their suite.

"Hello Virginia my love," Wolf strode across the room and went into a deep bow before Virginia.

"Hello Wolf," she chuckled as he cupped her face and kissed her soundly on the lips. He then bent down and placed a kiss on her belly.

"Ah Virginia, you've never looked more beautiful."

"Uh, thanks Wolf, but I feel like the farthest thing from beautiful right now."

"Ah huff, puff but why. Look at you, your soft creamy skin, your silky hair, your succulent breasts…"

"Ok, thank you Wolf!" Virginia was still amazed at how blunt her husband could sometimes be.

"I have an idea, why don't we have a date tonight?"

"That's really sweet Wolf, but I don't think I really feel like going out anywhere tonight."

"Who says we have to go anywhere? I'll arrange for a 'rrromantic' evening here in our room" Virginia couldn't help but laugh at the way Wolf made exaggerated hand gestures, and rolled his r's whenever he said words like romantic.

"I will arrange a beautiful dinner, better than the one we had in Kissing Town." Virginia blushed slightly as she remembered that night. She had been very cruel and angry with Wolf.

"Sounds wonderful, I'm sure it will be perfect." Virginia smiled and kissed Wolf on his cheek, giggling when the wiry hair of his bread tickled her face.

"Sorry dear, I'll be sure to shave before our romantic dinner tonight. Now, you have to leave" And with that, Virginia was being guided out the door by a very determined Wolf.

"Where am I going exactly?"

"Well the spa of course! You are going to be treated to a day of pampering extravagance!"

"Do I even want to know how you managed all this?"

"Oh come now my dear Virginia, what happened to living in the moment and finding your happily ever after?"

"Ok, ok, I'm going and I won't ask questions. I probably don't want to know the answers anyway."

"That's the spirit Virginia!"

With that Wolf led his wife out the door into the capable hands of the concierge, "Take good care of my little cream puff!"

"Absolutely, sir! This way Mrs. Wolfson…"

Virginia was led toward the spa, and she had to admit that she was rather excited. She went into a dressing room, took of her long dress and wrapped herself in a thick white cotton robe. As she walked into the massage room, a very friendly looking woman helped her onto a very funny looking couch. The couch had a large curve in the middle that Virginia's belly could fit into. As Virginia laid her head down, the woman began to massage non-scented lotion onto Virginia's lower back, hips, and thighs; she reminded herself that she really had to thank her wonderful husband when she saw him again tonight. The couch was surprisingly comfortable, with lilac and white pillows scattered all around to help support Virginia's hips, shoulders, neck, and back. The kind woman would help Virginia adjust positions every so often, trying to keep her on her side as much as possible.

With the massage over, the concierge came and told her it was time for the next part of her relaxation day. The young lady led Virginia to a clothing boutique, "Your stylists will be with you in a minute, would you like anything to drink in the meantime?"

"Yes, water please." Virginia felt slightly uncomfortable surrounded by so many decadent designer gowns, most of which she could never afford in a lifetime with her salary. Virginia could hear the sound of heels walking against the tile floor and saw two very thin women in black pencil skirts and matching smart black blazers. Both of the women gave Virginia a smile as they approached,

"Hello Mrs. Wolfson, we've been expecting you. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you."

"And how is the little one doing?" The woman gestured toward Virginia's belly.

"Very well, thank you. Although I wouldn't mind if he would stop jumping up and down on my bladder."

"Your husband already informed us that you are due any day now, congratulations. So I understand that you are in need of a very special gown for this evening?"

"I suppose so, what exactly did my husband tell you?"

"Only that we are to find something that would make you feel like a princess, and that he thought red would be a good color."

"Of course he did, Well better get started then."

After a few hours, and hundreds of dresses, Virginia thought she had found the perfect one. She actually felt like Snow White or Cinderella. The long flowing chiffon gown was in a deep red color and had an empire waist. The bust was threaded and embroidered with small gold flowers and the short cap sleeves were made of red lace.

With the gown picked out Virginia was then taken to the salon where the stylists decided to curl her still quite short hair and used bobby pins to twist and tuck pieces of her hair, forming a crown around her head. The stylist then placed camellias and pink orchids throughout her hair.

"These were a special request from your husband." She would have to ask Wolf about that later.

Never one for wearing makeup, Virginia opted to wear only a little black mascara and a red lip stain. After all the primping and pampering, it was time to meet Wolf for their date. She was escorted back to her by the floor valet, feeling a little silly walking around the halls of the hotel in such a formal gown. She looked every bit like a princess going to the ball to meet her Prince. As she returned to the room, she began to feel a flutter of nerves. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a very handsome, albeit nervous looking wolf. He was dressed in a classic black tuxedo; his thick black hair sleeked back, and a large wolfish grin plastered on his clean shaven face.

"Wow! Huff, puff Virginia! You look…"

"Like a princess?" She leaned and kissed Wolf on the lips. As she entered the room she couldn't help but smile as Wolf's eyes followed every sway of her hips as she moved. Maybe this was the best idea Wolf has had yet. Virginia finally took in the care and detail Wolf had put into decorating their suite. The lights were dimmed and beautiful candles, scented with lavender and honey, of all shapes and sizes illuminated the room. The whole suite seemed to shine with an ethereal golden light. Flowers and petals decorated the entire suite; some were in beautiful arrangements on the tables, counter, and shelves while others were simply scattered on the carpet and bed. The dining table, set with golden dinner plates, silverware, and goblets, had a large floral centerpiece in the middle, with small candles surrounding it.

"Wolf! This is beautiful! Did you do all this yourself?"

"Yes, do you really like it Virginia? I had some help from the man in the kitchens and the flowers were all suggestions from a florist in the hotel."

Virginia turned and kissed Wolf on the lips again, it was chaste yet there was so much love and appreciation in this one simple act. Wolf guided Virginia to the table and helped pull her chair out before sitting down himself. They enjoyed a wonderful 20 course meal, filled with cheese, fruits, soup, steak, fish, potatoes, vegetables, bread, sorbets, cakes, tarts, and pies. Wolf kept his eyes on Virginia the entire evening, gently holding her hand and occasionally placing a hand on her belly, using his thumb to slowly, gently caress her throughout the night.

"Oh, I have one more surprise! I almost forgot!" Wolf jumped out of his chair and ran to the desk in the living room.

"It's not another singing ring is it?" Although Virginia loved her ring it could be annoying after a while, so much so she had to keep it in a box on the mantle so no one would ever hear it.

"I taught the ring a new song. I heard it on a movie that I was watching today, but I changed the words a little bit. Go ahead little guy, just like we rehearsed." Wolf took out the little ring and placed it in front of Virginia. The soft pink pearl looked up at Virginia with its big googly eyes, gave her a shy coquettish smile and began to sing:

_I never knew but now I know_

_The warmth of love's soft glow_

_And I dreamed of it every night_

_I'd always dream that she_

_May truly care for me_

_She filled my heart with Heaven's light_

_I began to believe_

_When she first smiled at me_

_That I truly loved the sight_

_She entered my soul_

_And took away my sorrow and woe_

_And bathed my world in Heaven's light_

_True love of this kind_

_Is always hard to find_

_Though I searched with all my might_

_My cold dark world now seems so bright_

_I swear it must be Heaven's light_

The ring finished its song and Virginia couldn't help but cry into her napkin.

"Oh Virginia, I'm sorry I thought you would like it" Wolf tried to comfort her but seemed unsure of what to do with himself. "Ah huff, puff that's just typical Wolf, you've really blown it now!" Wolf shouted at himself.

"No Wolf, Wolf that's not why I'm crying" Virginia got up and wrapped her arms around Wolf's waist burying her head into his chest.

"I loved it Wolf, it's the best present I've ever had. I was just crying because, I've never had someone do anything like this for me before. " She gave Wolf a watery smile to prove she was crying tears of happiness, not sadness.

"Oh Virginia, I meant what I said to you in Snow White's cottage. When you were saying you were afraid to jump because you didn't know if someone would catch you. Do you remember?"

Virginia smiled up at the gorgeous man in front of her, "You said 'I will always catch you. And If I miss for any reason, I'll sit by your beside and nurse you back to health.'"

"And I meant it Virginia. I love you."

"I love you too." Wolf and Virginia stared into each other's eyes when they heard:

_How I long to linger_

_On your sweetheart's finger…_

"Ok that's enough out of you!" Wolf closed the ring box again before the ring could continue.

Wolf turned back to look down into Virginia's big blue eyes:

"Will you dance with me Virginia?" Wolf bowed low and elegantly extended his hand out to his beloved.

"I would love to" Virginia made the best curtsy that she was capable of and took Wolf's hand. Wolf hit play on the CD player in the room and began to waltz with Virginia. The music washed over them softly as they glided:

_Lay with me, my love_

_Forget you worry 'til tomorrow_

_Our bed will be our earth_

_Upon which we bury our sorrow_

Wolf twirled Virginia around the room, and she couldn't help but giggle at how utterly perfect the moment seemed, despite the occasionally pang of some unfamiliar feeling in her stomach. She finally remembered what she had been meaning to ask Wolf since earlier this morning.

"Wolf, what do all these flowers mean?"

_Your eyes are my sea, beautiful and deep_

_Your lips are my food, yielding and sweet_

_I gaze upon your face_

_And tremble when our lips finally meet_

"Well, the snapdragons mean desire, the red rose means love," Wolf made sure to roll and extended the syllables in 'love' to give it that dramatic effect. "The amaryllis and stock are tributes to your splendid and everlasting beauty. The purple lilacs mean first love and the primrose means that I cannot live without you."

_Your arms are my roots_

_To hold me to the earth_

_And the beat of your heart_

_My favorite sound, brings me peace and mirth_

"And what about these ones, the ones you wanted me to put in my hair?"

"The pink orchids mean pure affection, and the camellias mean devotion."

Virginia looked up at her Wolf. How could she have ever doubted this man? She never used to believe in fairytales, but with Wolf she was finally able to find the true love that she was always searching for. With Wolf, she could just let go, and sink into this blissful insanity called love, trusting that she was completely safe with her Wolf.

"I love you Wolf."

"I love you too Virginia"

_So when the waters rise up_

_And the worries take their toil_

_Come lay with me, my love_

_And we will be made whole_

Wolf placed his lips on Virginia's lips, when suddenly Virginia recoiled hissing in a sharp intake of breath.

"Virginia! What's wrong?!"

"I don't know…AHH!" Virginia was doing her best to keep her breathing under control, but every time she tried to stand up straight or take a deep breath she was shattered by blinding pain. It felt like someone was sitting on her chest, she couldn't breathe properly.

"Wolf, the baby….the baby, he's coming!"

"Right, I'll get the midwife!"

"No wait Wolf! What are you talking about! Take me to the hospital!" Virginia gripped onto the table as she lowered herself onto the floor, unable to stand any longer.

"Right! Let's get you to the hospital!" Wolf ran to the phone and called down to the front desk and told them that he needed to go to the hospital. The next 20 minutes were the longest of both Wolf's and Virginia's life. Wolf tried his best to keep Virginia calm, but she was burning up and sweat was pouring down her face. He kept putting cool cloths on her head. When the ambulance finally arrived, Wolf carried Virginia to the downstairs lobby and into the ambulance.

"I love you Virginia, you're going to be alright"

"Wolf, I'm scared…"

"Why?"

"The doctors… Is our baby going to be like us or is he going to be like a wolf? What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong Virginia, I'm here, don't worry."

Within a few hours, Virginia was in the delivery room giving birth while a terrified looking Wolf looked on.

"Just a few more good pushes and you'll have your baby Mrs. Wolfson," the doctor was trying her best to calm Virginia, but it was nearly impossible to even hear the woman over Virginia's screams and hard breathing.

"Look at me Mrs. Wolfson. Look at me Virginia!"

Virginia finally calmed enough to look at the doctor

"You have to control your push! I don't want you to tear!"

Virginia ground her teeth together. She tried to gather all the strength she had left to control her push.

"That's it, well done! Now, PUSH!"

With a loud growl, Virginia pushed as hard as she could.

"That's it, there's the head. Now we just need to get past the shoulders, the worst is almost over."

After a few more pushes, Virginia could breathe a sigh of relief. She had given birth to her baby boy,

"Well done! Now Mr. Wolfson, would you like to cut the cord?" Wolf stopped to kiss Virginia on the head and then made his way over to his son. After he cut the cord, the doctor took the baby and gave him to the nurses. Mercifully the baby began to cry.

"Where is he, is he ok?" Virginia was still worried that something could go wrong.

"Everything seems alright, ten fingers, ten toes, and he is very strong. He has a strong heart."

Virginia smiled. Wolf made his way over and held her in his arms.

"There he is Virginia. Our boy!" He kissed her on the forehead. "What are we going to call him?"

"I like Aiden."

"Aiden?"

"It's an Irish name. It means Little Fire."

"It's perfect" Wolf hugged his wife close to his chest.

After the baby was cleaned, the nurses gave him the Virginia and then left them alone for their first bonding and feeding. Wolf wrapped his arms around Virginia's shoulders and watched as Virginia picked up their little boy and cradled him to her breast. She cooed and spoke softly to her son, but he never opened his eyes or even responded to her.

"Wolf, I think something is wrong!" Of course she thought to herself, her 'happy ever after' never lasted long.

"What do you mean Virginia?" Wolf was genuinely confused by his wife's reaction.

"The baby, he's not opening his eyes, he's not responding… it's like he can't even hear me" Virginia began scanning her son, checking for any abnormalities.

"Well of course he can't hear you, Virginia! He won't even open his eyes for at least three weeks"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Virginia looked at Wolf as though he had truly lost his damned mind.

"Virginia…he's a wolf. Wolf pups are born deaf and blind."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean deaf and blind?" Virginia looked on the verge of tears again. Wolf had to remind himself that Virginia was not a wolf, and a lot of this will be very difficult for her.

"Listen Virginia," Wolf took Virginia's small hand and held it, trying to give her some comfort, "for the first two weeks the pup will not really be able to see or hear. All he will really need is to be held and feed four to five times a day."

"Ok…" Virginia was beginning to feel more and more inadequate and ill-prepared as Wolf continued to talk.

"After those two weeks are over, he will open his eyes, he still won't have perfect vision, but he will be able to see. He will also be able to hear, growl, howl, run, walk, and do all those other little things that cute little pups his age do…"

Virginia tried to remain calm as she imagined wolf running around the fields with a little baby howling up at the sky together, she didn't whether to laugh or cry.

"Wait Wolf, you said two weeks, how will he be able to run or walk?"

"Wolf pups grow much faster than human babies do after two weeks he will look to be about 3 to 4 years old. Now the third, fourth, and fifth weeks are the most important to a young pup. This is when his hearing and eyesight becomes perfect. He'll be a true wolf then. He'll start to eat our food and be able to learn how to take care of himself. By this time he'll look to be about 10 to 12 years old."

"Wait, five weeks and my son will practically be a teenager! How long does it take for a wolf to become an adult?"

"Well the teenage years are the hardest, and the longest period in a young wolf's life. They last for about five years, and then the little will finally be a man!" Wolf puffed out his chest with a sense of pride, imagining his son becoming an alpha male. Virginia on the other hand was heartbroken.

"So that's it. Five years is all I will have with my son before he's considered an adult and leaves us," Virginia looked down at the small bundle sleeping in her arms. Twenty years would have been too short a time to raise her son, but five years! The thought of only really having her son for five years broke her.

"Five years is not enough time Wolf. Not for me."

"Oh Virginia," Wolf held her to his side. He ran his hand down Virginia's arm, and cradled Aiden's head in the other, "Just because he will grow quickly, doesn't mean he won't need you. Pups will need their parents for quite a long time even after they reach adulthood. The only time that wolves are ever separated from their family is if they either leave the pack or become an alpha, and we have a long time before that will ever happen."

It was a small comfort to Virginia but for now she would have to be content with that. Virginia watched her son suckling at her breast and tried to imagine that this little boy would all too soon be a tall strong man within a few years, just like his father. It was then that Virginia realized that in all the time she had known Wolf, she never really discovered a lot about his family. Of course she knew that they were murdered, burned to death by villagers, but what were they like?

"Wolf, what were your father and mother like?"

"Ah…well they were both enormous. Always eating, always thinking about the next meal! It was always something with them, always a new prey."

"Is that why you left them….left the pack?"

"I was a young wolf. I wanted to see the rest of the 9 kingdoms. I couldn't stay there with my parents my whole wife!"

Wolf saw the clock on the wall and realized the time, "Ah huff puff, I completely forgot! I need to go back to the hotel and pick some clothes for you and our little cub."

Wolf walked over to the chair in the room and put his black tux jacket back on. "Stay here and don't go anywhere, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Wolf, I just gave birth to a baby a few hours ago, trust me I'm no rush to go anywhere."

"Right, see you in a bit love," he kissed Virginia on the lips and then bent to kiss little Aiden on the forehead "Take care of your mother, little man!"

Wolf ran out of the room, leaving Virginia there contemplating about all the information Wolf had just given her. She had begun to think of Tony and how much she wished that he could be here to meet his grandson. As Aiden began to fall asleep Virginia began to rock him back and forth and sing to him, just as she did that night in the 4th kingdom. She gazed out the window as she sang. It was a beautiful spring day; the sun was shining down on the people on the street. Birds were singing and chirping outside the hospital window, which the nurse had mercifully left open just a crack to let a little fresh air into the room. As she listened to melodic twinkling chimes of the birds, she began to rock her baby in her arms. Suddenly the bird's song began to take on a whole new form, not just chirps but words.

"Please let me in"

Virginia vividly recalled that melodic voice. She recognized the very same magical birds that she saved from the gypsies, the same birds that once saved her life from the huntsman. Virginia slowly got out of the bed and made her way to the window, still holding on to little Aiden. As she opened the window, the birds flew in and landed on the foot of her hospital bed.

"Hello Virginia, your father sent us to come and get you. You have to come back with us. The 9 kingdoms really are in a lot of trouble."

"What's happened? Is my father alright?"

"He is trapped inside Wendell's palace. The kingdoms are at war. You have to come with us."

"What's going on?"

"There is no time. We have to leave now."

"I can't leave without Wolf. Can you find him for me? He's at the Ritz-Carlton hotel."

One of the birds chirped his agreement and left to go find Wolf.

"Come! We have to leave." The other birds chirped in unison.

"I can't just walk out of the hospital like this!" Virginia pointed down at the hospital gown and small baby in her arms.

"We'll distract everyone. You have to go out the door quickly. We'll be right behind you"

With that the birds went out of the room and into the hall. Virginia placed Aiden down on the bed and then went into the stall in her and room and put the red gown she had been wearing the previous night back on. She picked up Aiden and waited for a sign from her little friends. Suddenly she heard screams from the patients and nurses on the floor. The birds had gone into the patient rooms across the hall and began to press all the nurse call buttons, knocked over dinner trays, and frightened all the unsuspecting patients. After the hall began to empty, Virginia slipped out of the room and headed toward the elevators. She reached the first floor and made her way toward the front doors. As she left the hospital, her little friends flew out the open window in her room and made their way toward Virginia"

"Follow us" They sang.

Virginia moved as fast as she could down the hospital walkway, across the road, and on toward Central Park.

"Where are you Wolf?" she thought to herself as she followed the birds toward the portal that would take her back to the 9 kingdoms.

Meanwhile, Wolf had reached the Ritz-Carlton hotel and went to the hotel room to pack some clothes for Virginia and the baby. As he began to throw Virginia's clothes and engagement ring into a backpack, he heard a familiar chirping noise. A bird flew in and stopped in front him, "I came from Virginia. You have to come back to the 9 kingdoms."

"Huff puff, where's Virginia?"

"She's in the park. We have a way to go back to the kingdom. Follow me"

Wolf was about to leave when a big abrupt knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" cried Wolf.

"Security, Mr. Wolfson. Can you open the door please?"

"Ah cripes." Wolf looked outside the window, wondering if he could survive another big drop. He survived the last time Virginia had pushed him out the window, maybe he would be that lucky again. This time however there was nothing but concrete bellow him, and he was much higher of the ground than last time.

Wolf decided he would have to make a run for it. He turned to the bird, "Go down to the front door, I'll meet you there." The bird chirped in response and went on his way.

Wolf went to the door and opened it, flashing a big wolfy grin at the burly security officer. "Hello sir, what seems to be the problem?"

"We've checked our reservations, and it seems that we have not record of you Mr. Wolfson, nor do we have any payment from you for all the room or any amenities that you have been enjoying during your stay here. We will need you to come with us."

"Oh no…. there seems to be some mistake. See I have the money right here…" Wolf reached into his pocket and pulled a small green gem. He held it in front of the security officer. As the man began to look at the gem, the gem began to crack like an egg and thick purple smoke began to billow out from the stone. As the man began to cough and choke on the smoke, Wolf pushed past the man and sprinted down the hall. As he came to the elevators, he was stopped by two more security officers. "Mr. Wolfson…" The men began to approach Wolf. All Wolf could think of was his poor sweet Virginia, running in Central Park alone with his son. The beast began to come out in Wolf. His eyes turned into a golden whiskey color, his nail began to sharpen, the muscles in his legs, chest, back, and arms began to coil and expand, and his fangs began to sharpen. Wolf lunged at the legs of one of the guards, knocking him to the ground. He hit the man with such a force that the officer hit his head against the tile floor, instantly knocked unconscious. The second officer jumped on top of Wolf's back and wrapped his arm around Wolf's neck. Wolf stood up, lifting the officer off the ground as though he weighed nothing and slammed the man against the wall of the hotel. The officer slumped down to the floor as Wolf made his way to the stairs. Wolf ran down the stairs jumping and leaping over the railing a few times until he made his way down to the ground floor. He weaved around the marble columns and groups of people in the lobby until finally he was out the door. The birds were waiting for him and led him into the park where Virginia was waiting.

As Virginia and Aiden finally came to the part of the forest where the portal was open waiting for her, she looked around trying to find Wolf.

"Where is he?" asked Virginia

"He's on his way" replied her little friends.

Virginia could hear the familiar sounds of police sirens in the distance, seemingly coming closer and closer towards the park. Virginia couldn't help but think of Wolf, after all, the last time she was in this position, her father was being chased by police for armed robbery. As she stood there waiting, Aiden began to stir in her arms, whining and whimpering just like his father. She looked across the grassy knoll to see a figure in the distance coming toward her. The birds chirped, "He's coming, he's coming!" Wolf came bounding across the park toward, moving unbelievably quickly. The relief and joy Virginia felt was quickly followed by fear and apprehension when she saw police chasing after Wolf. As he got closer to his family Wolf yelled out to Virginia, "Go through the mirror now! I'll be right behind you! Go"

Virginia stepped through the portal with Aiden, and felt that familiar pull deep in her belly and a falling sensation as she and Aiden fell through one mirror after another. After travelling through, Virginia felt pushed forward out of the mirror and back onto solid ground. She lost her balance momentarily, felling unbelievably weak and light-headed and fell right into the arms of her dad, Tony.

"Virginia! Are you ok?" Tony looked his daughter over checking for any wounds.

"Dad!" Virginia wrapped her arm around her father's neck and pulled him in for a hug, being careful with baby. Tony's eyes finally fell on the little bundle in Virginia's arms. "Is this… Is he…?" Tony couldn't quite get the words out; he couldn't help but just stare at the small boy being cradled by his mother.

"Dad, this is your grandson, Aiden." Virginia held up Aiden, offering him up for Tony to hold. Tony reached and picked up Aiden, a huge proud smile spreading across his face. It took a few moments for Tony to realize that Aiden's eyes weren't open, yet the little baby wasn't asleep.

"Is he ok? He won't look at me"

"Wolf says that wolf pups are born deaf and blind, but it only lasts for about two weeks."

"Wolf? Where is he?" It was then that Wolf appeared through the mirror as well. He stepped through, followed by the birds, and then quickly closed the portal to prevent any others from following behind him. He was red and huffing and puffing from all the running he had just done. It took him a while to finally settle down enough for him to realize that Virginia and the baby had made it safely.

"Virginia! Oh my love, are you alright?" He began to check her and Aiden for injuries, just the same way Tony had done.

"Yes, I'm fine. We're both fine."

"Oh Virginia, my poor little lamb…" Wolf began to kiss her repeatedly as though he didn't believe that she was truly alright.

Tony coughed loudly, trying to control himself from pulling that wolf off his daughter. Wolf turned toward the sound of the cough, and saw Tony standing there, "Tony! How are you grandpa?" Wolf ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

Tony rolled his eyes and grimaced but allowed Wolf to hug him anyway. "I'm fine, thank you. What did you do to my daughter, she looks like a mess."

"Oh thanks Dad!" Virginia couldn't take too much umbrage though. She had seen better days. Her dress was torn and dirty, her hair was unwashed and knotted resembling a bird nest, and she looked very pale and tired.

"I didn't mean it like that…." he said trying to pacify his daughter before turning to Wolf, "But you were supposed to take care of her!"

"Don't start with me grandpa! We've had a very long day!"

"Will both of you stop!" Virginia couldn't take their fighting and bickering just yet. They both turned towards her mumbling "I'm sorry".

Virginia walked up to her dad and took little baby Aiden out of his arms, "It's really good to see you Dad! What's been going on? Why didn't you come home?"

It was then that Virginia and Wolf realized how thin and pale Tony had gotten. He looked as though he aged years since the last time they saw him, "Something is happening here Virginia…" Tony leaned to whisper to her, as though he was afraid someone was listening to the conversation.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the wolves." A voice boomed from the doorway. The three of them turned to find Prince Wendell standing in the doorway. He looked older, just like Tony. The young Prince looked like a shadow of this former self. The young, handsome prince, who was so quick to smile and laugh before, now looked like a proverbial Atlas, with the weight of the world on his shoulders. As much as they had missed Wendell, Virginia and Wolf were still trying to understand and contemplate the prince's words.

"The wolves?" Virginia turned to watch and tried to gauge his reaction, but Wolf had gone completely still, like a scared animal.

Tony moved in between Wolf and Virginia, grabbing her by the shoulders he looked down into her eyes with a look of absolute fear, "You have no idea what's been going on here Virginia. The wolves have gone into some kind of rebellion. They've been destroying the kingdom ever since you left, burning villages, killing people, kidnapping children…."

Virginia looked to Wolf, who looked like he was in pain. "How do you know it's the wolves? It could be the trolls?" Virginia was desperately trying to find another explanation.

Prince Wendell moved closer to the group. "Let me show you something…" Prince Wendell moved into the throne room, motioning for Virginia and the rest to follow him. The cold dark, grey throne room bared no resemblance to the light, colorful room where Wendell was crowned King not so long ago. Candles gave the room a foreboding reddish glow. Five full length mirrors surrounded the room, each one created in a different style. The center of the room was dominated by a long table carved from a deep reddish mango wood. The table came up to Virginia's waist. The legs were shaped like claws and ornately decorated with the symbols representing each of the 9 kingdoms: a glass slipper, wolves, beanstalks, apples, cornucopias, roses, elves, snowflakes, and diamonds. The top of the table was ornate as well, decorated with a carving of a map of the 9 kingdoms. The four heroes gathered around the table where Prince Wendell picked up a stack of letters and began to explain, "A few weeks ago I received this letter from Queen Red Riding Hood the 3rd. In the letter, she begs me to send troops to the 2nd Kingdom, claiming that four of her best Red Riders have been found dead in the forests. A short while after that, Queen Gretel the Great sent me this letter, claiming that 9 children have been kidnapped from their beds in the dead of night. This letter is from the Snow White Memorial Prison, stating that all the wolf prisoners miraculously escaped about a week ago. The rest of these are letters from the 1st, 5th, and 7th kingdoms, all claiming that they have spotted wolves in their kingdom and that they had had young girls gone missing."

Wolf was now livid, "OH COME ON! Look, I'll admit, us wolves have a voracious appetite. We might slaughter a couple of chickens, or lambs. But we never touch little kids!"

Wolf's sudden outburst had a scared a sleeping Aiden, who was now crying in his mother's arms. "Wolf!" Virginia admonished her husband.

"I'm sorry Virginia but this is just typical!"

Prince Wendell moved to stand beside Wolf and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wolf, I don't believe this is the work of the wolves alone. Some of those wolves that escaped from Snow White's prison could be responsible for the pillaging of farms, but not for the death of the Riders or the children."

"Who are the Red Riders?" Virginia asked after she finally calmed Aiden down.

Wolf rolled his eyes at the mention of the women which caused Wendell to laugh slightly before responding, "They are the official messengers of the 9 kingdoms. Queen Red takes the best, bravest, and brightest young girls, usually around 3 or 4 years old, from every village and brings them to the 2nd kingdom. There these young girls will be educated in reading, writing, arithmetic, horseback riding, sword fighting, hunting, tracking, herbalism, and how to use a bow and arrow. When these girls reach the age of 14, they are officially inducted as one of the Red Riders. They don a red cape, which they will wear the rest of their life, and begin their lives as a police force and messenger system for the whole of the nine kingdoms."

"Yeah, sure, just another way little Red keeps the wolves down. Treating us like criminals!" Wolf couldn't stop huffing and puffing as he talked about Red Riding Hood.

"Oh come on Wolf, I'm sure she's not that bad" Virginia tried to soothe her husband.

"Actually Virginia," Wendell looked to Wolf as he spoke, "I think Wolf may be right. After my coronation, I commanded that wolves be pardoned. Well Red didn't take to that too well. She became stricter on the rules in her kingdom, preventing wolves from traveling, arresting them on the smallest offense, and treating them more like animals. Then all these letters started coming in."

"I knew it!" shouted Wolf. "See, I told you Virginia. It's all politics!"

"So what do you want us to do? And if you don't think the wolves are doing this, then who is killing all these people and kidnapping children?" Virginia said in between yawning. Her whole body was tired and her mind felt slow and weak.

Wendell gave her a sympathetic smile, "We can discuss that first thing tomorrow. I haven't even greeted you and Wolf properly." Wendell shook Wolf's hand, to which Wolf responded by giving Wendell a hug and pat on the back. He then moved to Virginia and lifted one of her hands and placed a chaste kiss on the top of it.

"How is your baby?"

"Good, he's strong." Virginia beamed proudly at the mention of her son.

"Well, I can take you to your room if you'd like?"

"Sure," Virginia turned to Tony "I guess we'll have to catch up tomorrow?" She smiled up at her old man, wondering how he had been getting on here all by himself.

"Don't worry about it. Just go get some rest," Tony gave her a kiss on the forehead and pinched his grandson's cheek, "And you little man, we'll get to know each other more tomorrow. I'll tell you all about your grandfather, Anthony the Valiant."

Virginia chuckled as she followed Wendell toward her room, Wolf following closely behind her. After they reached there room, Wendell looked at the small family "I'm sorry for doing this to you, Virginia, Wolf. But you three are the only ones who can help save our kingdom."

Virginia patted Wendell's shoulder, "It's alright, we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Goodnight Virginia, Goodnight Wolf."

"Goodnight Princey" Wolf shouted as he entered the bedroom.

"Goodnight Wendell" Virginia walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

After she put Aiden in his crib, she went to unpack the backpack that Wolf carried with him through the portal. As she looked into the bag, she had to suppress the urge to scream. Wolf had packed a bunch of onesies for the baby, but only packed one outfit for Virginia, her favorite blue sweater, brown boots, white tank top, and black skinny jeans. The rest of the clothes he packed for her were lingerie.

She went over to the bed perfectly ready to chew her husband out when she found him passed out on their bed. She almost forgot why she was angry when she saw him sleeping, his mouth slightly open, clutching and cuddling a pillow. She laughed softly, turned out the lights, and crawled into bed herself. As she fell asleep she dreamed another strange dream. She was in the 2nd kingdom surrounded by the bodies of wolves and young women in red hoods. Virginia could see her breath as she stood out in the cold. The trees seemed to be howling in pain as everything around her began to freeze and die. Virginia looked to her side and saw Wolf sitting against a tree, frozen to death. She moved toward him and reached out to take his hand. The last thing she saw before she slowly gave in to the cold was a blinding light, like a flame in the shape of a wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

As Virginia awoke the next morning, she had the feeling the last 24 hours had been a dream. Her body ached, and the warmth of the brown fur blanket that she had tucked under her chin made her not want to get out of bed. She was still in that hazy realm between the dream world and reality, not yet awake but not fully asleep. Goose bumps began to cover her, as her body slowly began to register the cold chill that blew in from the open window. She opened her eyes to look at the beautiful mosaic above her head. The mosaic depicted one of the most famous scenes from fairytale legend: the moment that Snow White was resurrected by her Prince. The mosaic was divided into different panels, each one illustrating a different scene in the story. The first scene showed Snow White opening the door of the dwarves' cottage to welcome in an old peddler woman. There Snow White, with her blood red lips, took a bite out of the crisp, ripe poisoned apple, knowing that she was about to die at the hands of her evil stepmother. The next scene showed Snow White lying in her glass and gold inlaid coffin, the seven dwarves surrounding her small body weeping in lament for the loss of their friend, mother-figure, and only companion. Next was the iconic scene of the Prince walking up to Snow White's coffin and bending close to the Princess placed a soft kiss to her cold unmoving lips. The last panel was perhaps the happiest and saddest scene. It showed the wedding of Snow White, a glorious and jubilant moment for the 9 kingdoms, followed by the sentencing and punishment of the Evil Queen. The panel showed Snow White and her prince sitting at their wedding table, while the dwarves took a pair of iron cast shoes and placed them into a fire. After the iron began to glow a sinister red, the shoes were placed upon the feet of the Evil Queen, who was then forced to dance for Snow White and the Prince.

A chill ran up Virginia's spine, she turned to reach for Wolf but found the bed empty. He could not have been gone too long since his spot in the bed was still warm and smelled faintly of musk, saffron, and wood.

"Wolf?" she called out and yet no response came. Virginia swung her legs over the side of the bed onto the cold floor, raising her arms over her head, stretching the muscles in her back and neck. She headed out into the corridor trying to remember the way she had come with Wendell and Wolf last night. She began heading in the direction of the one place that could keep Wolf out of her bed, the kitchens. As she navigated the winding marble staircases, she remembered the kitchens were located right above the dungeons (the same ones that she, Wolf, and Tony used to sneak into the castle only two months ago). Soon enough she heard Wolf's deep rich voice chattering away excitedly. She stepped into the bright warmth of the kitchens and was filled with smells of bacon, fresh baked bread, firewood burning in giant red clay ovens, coffee, nutmeg, cinnamon, and brown sugar, all working in tandem to create a wonderful aromatic experience. Virginia allowed herself to close her eyes and imagined that this what being at home must smell like. She could hear the crackling of the crust on the bread as Wolf began to slice into it. She could feel the heat from the numerous stoves and ovens as they worked to help Wolf create his masterpieces. She opened her eyes and saw Wolf standing there, cradling Aiden in one arm and flipping over bacon in the other.

"Now this is important Aiden, you have to keep turning the bacon or else it will burn. And we wouldn't want that, would we my little sausage?" Wolf tapped Aiden on his little button nose as he spoke to him, making Virginia suppress a giggle at the big bad wolf behaving so motherly and affectionate towards their son. Wolf continued talking to his son as he cooked; "Now your grandfather Tony, he couldn't cook bacon if his life depended on it. No Sir! He always burns it! But your mother Virginia," Wolf rolled his eyes into the back of his head for emphasis here, "Your mother could do anything! She is perfect, a vision, goddess among mortal women! Even if she does have a habit of listening in to people's conversations," Wolf turned to look directly at Virginia as he said this.

"How did you know I was standing here?"

"Virginia, I could smell you have way across the hall, could hear your footstep on the stairs."

Virginia walked up to him and Aiden, "What are you two up to?"

"Just cooking breakfast," Wolf began to lower the heat on all the different ovens and stoves. "Come on, that's breakfast done! Time to go meet old Princey boy and your dad," Wolf put his arm around Virginia's slim shoulders and began to lead her out the room.

As they walked through the gilded white halls of the palace, Wolf began to think more and more about what the Prince had said last night. He wondered how the wolf packs would be taking the assault on their character. Wolf could still clearly recall the vast lowland forests. He could smell the air, fresh from the spring showers. He could see the tall robust moss covered oak trees towering endless, casting a shadow over the forest floor. He remembered bounding and leaping over moss covered logs as he ran through the forest with the other wolf pups. As he moved further into the forest, the scenery begins to change. The forest changed from full lush green oaks to dark bare twisting trees, with roots that seem to jut up from the ground of their own accord wanting to trip you.

"Wolf, are you listening?" Virginia had stopped walking and abruptly turned toward her husband. She had never seen him so quiet.

"I'm sorry Virginia, I must have dosed off. What were you saying?"

"I was asking you what you think about all this."

"I don't know. But I'd love to give Red a piece of my mind, that hypocritical temptress!"

"What are you talking about?" Virginia could remember seeing Red Riding Hood at Wendell's coronation. She was haughty, self-centered, and rather abrupt but she wasn't evil.

"You don't really think she could be doing all this do you?"

"No Virginia. But I did expect her to put a fight. That little temptress has hated wolves for years."

"For years? You mean she hasn't always hated wolves? I thought Red Riding Hood hated wolves since they ate her grandmother."

"No, that was the original Red, Queen Red Riding Hood the First. But this Queen, she used to love wolves. She would go into the forest as a little girl and play with the wolf pups. She even wanted to put male wolves into the Red Riding Hood Academy to teach the young Riders."

Virginia was shocked to hear this news, "What changed?"

"Well, it was a failed romance, though most of the Red Riders will deny the story and even Queen Red herself never talks about it."

Virginia looked at Wolf to see if he was joking, but he looked completely serious. I wonder what the Red Riding Hood story would have been like with that little plot twist she thought. She was just about to ask Wolf what happened between Red and her failed love, but had to wait for another time. Wolf guided Virginia through the large carved oak doors that led to the dining room. The walls of the dining room were a beautiful cerulean color, with gold borders and trim. The long table running in the middle of the length of the dining room comfortably sat at least 200 people, and yet there were only two men sitting there, Wendell and Tony. Virginia, Wolf, and Aiden made their way over to sit next to them. Tony seemed to be in much better spirits than he had been the previous night. Even Wendell seemed more at ease but his smile did not quite meet his eyes. He was still toiling with something in his mind, like a man with a secret, trying to deduce whether he should share it or not. As everyone took their seats, waiters began to bring food to the table, little Aiden was content with being nursed by his mother.

"I want to thank you for your help in the kitchen this morning Wolf," Wendell was tucking into his breakfast with fervor. "I'm even happier to see you didn't put any troll dust in here this time." Wendell smiled coyly at his friend.

"Well, don't speak too soon Princey boy. There is still lunch and dinner." Wolf was ravenous and had already devoured half the food within a few minutes.

"So…" Virginia thought this would be as good a time as any to ask, "What exactly is your plan Wendell? You said you needed our help. How can we help you save your kingdom?"

"I'm afraid it is not my kingdom that needs saving, it's the whole of the 9 kingdoms. The last time we had our little adventure, we only traveled through a small portion of the 9 kingdoms, but this time…" Wendell did not know truthfully what would be required of the heroes this time, or how great their sacrifices will have to be. "Firstly I will need you to go to the 2nd kingdom and talk to the wolf packs, try to find out what they know and extend our help to them, our protection if need be."

"Wolf packs? How many are there?"

"There are 6." Wolf had been so silent his sudden outburst had startled everyone. "Each pack has its own alphas, territory, and motto. They all inhabit the dark forests in the 2nd kingdom, though some individuals will travel away from their pack occasionally."

Wendell smiled, "This is why I need you Wolf. I need to send someone that the wolf packs will trust."

"I don't think that they will listen to me." Wolf desperately wanted to help but he knew there was no way that the packs will accept an outsider like him.

Wendell placed a hand on Wolf's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. "I trust in you completely Wolf. Besides, you are no mere wolf to these packs. The word has spread that you are the reason why they were all pardoned. You are a kind of hero to these packs. If they will listen to anyone, it will be you. But there is more that I need from you. I need someone to go inside the Red Riding Hood Academy and talk to Queen Red herself. She won't respond to her mirror or to any of my letters. This is where I was hoping you could help, Virginia."

"Mirror? I didn't know she had a magic mirror. Don't ever remember reading that in the fairy tales."

"I asked the dwarves to make ten magic mirrors. Five of these mirrors are in my throne room, and each one allows me to directly contact a different King or Queen. The other five mirrors were given to Queen Red, Queen Cinderella, The Naked Emperor, Queen Rapunzel, and the Elf King. This way we can maintain open communication and peace throughout the 9 kingdoms. The only kingdoms that I have no contact with are the Troll Kingdom, the Dwarf Kingdom, and the Ice Queen's Kingdom." All the information was beginning to make Virginia dizzy. She had never really appreciated just how vast the 9 kingdoms were, how different each territory could be. It was so easy to think of all this as some fairytale but this was a story about real people trying to rule countries and maintain order and civility.

Wendell continued, "Queen Red and I were the ones who came up with the idea for the mirrors, but then she started to change. She began to pull away from all of us, cracking down on the wolves and not responding to any of my calls."

"How am I supposed to help?" Virginia couldn't see why this Queen would agree to sit down and talk to Virginia about her problems.

"I was hoping you could accept a job working as a teacher at the Red Riding Hood Academy."

"What?!" Oh great! She hadn't forgotten the whole shepardess debacle, now they want her to be a school teacher?

"I'm not a school teacher Wendell! I'm barley getting the hang of being a mom."

"You wouldn't have to teach anything beyond reading and writing. There is a job opening for the older girls, it will be perfect. Besides you could get more information about what is being taught inside that school. And you will be in close contact with Queen Red."

"And what about my son?" Virginia looked down at Aiden now sleeping in her arms.

"I don't intend on throwing you out of the palace anytime soon Virginia. Your son is a wolf, correct? That means he will grow at a fast rate. We can wait a few weeks or months, when Aiden is grown you can all go together. But you won't be able to take him into the school. The red Riding Hood Academy forbids any males from ever entering. Aiden will have to stay with Wolf."

"No." Virginia was not going to agree to anything that would involve being separated from her son. She grew up without a mother, she had to live with that pain and rejection for 24 years, and she will be damned if that ever happened to her son. He will not ever know what losing a parent feels like, not while Virginia had a choice.

"Virginia, please…" Wendell tried to reason with her but it was of no use.

"Look Wendell, you can't ask Virginia to do this. It's too dangerous she could get hurt." Tony was beginning to wish that Virginia didn't come back. "She just had a baby, what are you trying to do to her?"

"It's ok Dad, I got this. But thank you." She smiled slightly at her dad before turning back to Wendell. "I'm sorry Wendell, but I'm not leaving my son, and I'm not putting him in danger. The answer is no."

Wendell sat back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Wolf looked between the Prince, Virginia, and Aiden. "We could visit the wolf packs, but I agree with Virginia. We're not going anywhere if we are not all together."

To be honest Virginia didn't really want to go to the wolf packs either. "Are you sure you want to go there Wolf?"

"The wolves are not as dangerous as everyone thinks they are. I'll admit we're not saints but we're not mindless killers either. And besides the wolves won't attack one of their own kind, well unless you are trying to become the new alpha, in which case you have to fight and beat the old leader of the pack."

This did nothing to soothe Virginia's nerves. Wendell finally spoke again:

"Look you don't have to make any decisions now. But we need to have a plan to help the people. We have already had so many deaths and kidnappings. And if the farms continue to be pillaged and burned then famine will begin to set in. We need your help Virginia, please just consider it."

Virginia looked down at her baby. She wanted to help, but not at the expense of her family. She looked up and simply nodded at Wendell, she would at least consider it. Maybe it would be a good idea for Aiden to go see the wolf packs and be with people of his own kind.

"Here's a question I never thought I'd ask," Tony looked at Wendell and Wolf as he spoke, "What is the real story about Little Red Riding Hood and the big bad wolf?"

Wolf laughed slightly at the big bad wolf comment before answering, "The story is not that different from the fairytale. When Queen Red the first was a young girl, on the verge of womanhood, her grandmother made her a red cloak. The grandmother was a mystic and had enchanted the cloak with a very powerful spell that would protect Little Red. The cloak masked Little Red's beauty and shielded her from the evils of the world. One day, the grandmother invited Little Red to her cottage buried deep in the woods of the 2nd kingdom. As the young girl traveled through the forest, she came upon a very handsome debonair young man. The young man helped little Red, who had gotten terribly lost, find her way out of the forest and back onto the path towards Grandmother's house. Now this man fell in love with Little Red as soon as he saw her. She was mysterious, even under that magic cloak that masked most of her beauty. There was something about this young girl that the young man found intoxicating." Wolf paused here to look at Virginia, allowing his eyes to roam up and down her body before Tony's coughing and protests brought him back to the story. "Sorry, Tony. Anyway this young man was actually a wolf, and he stalked Little Red for a while before running ahead of her, trying to beat her to Grandmother's house. When the wolf got to the little cottage, he knocked on the door and introduced himself to the Grandmother. He charmed his way into the house and before the little old bitty could even realize what was happening the wolf killed her and ate her."

"Jesus you mean that actually happened!" Tony looked like he was about to lose his breakfast. "What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

"I thought you said wolves don't do those things" Virginia was now looking at Wolf with suspicion, remembering the day Wolf first met her own grandmother.

"Well we don't anymore. This was back when wolves were more animals than human. We have evolved since then. Most wolves are too respectable for that kind of behavior. Wolves have been breeding with humans for decades now; we are not as feral as we used to be. But there are some that hunt humans for sport. The ones in the Snow White Memorial Prison for example, besides me of course, are more beast than man. Wolves don't want to be criminals. We are not criminals."

At this speech Tony seemed to relax but only slightly, "So let me guess, Red gets there, wolf eats her, and the huntsman cuts the wolf open and saves them."

Wolf looked at Tony as though he was crazy. "Don't be ridiculous Tony. When Little Red came to the cottage, she noticed that something was strange. She went to the window and looked inside the house but didn't see her grandmother. Suddenly the wolf came up behind her. 'Hello my dear'. Little Red turned and saw the handsome stranger. 'What are you doing here? Where is my grandmother?'

'Oh she is here somewhere. She just went out into the woods to pick some berries.'

Little Red knew that the stranger was lying because she was carrying a basket filled with berries, wine, and other foods for her grandmother. It was then that Red noticed the small amount of blood on the strangers sleeve and neck. The young girl inched towards the logs that her grandmother would cut for the winter. She moved and sat down on the stump where her grandmother chopped wood and was relieved to find the axe lying on the ground next to her.

'Well, well, well stranger' said Little Red 'You must have some powerful legs to have beat me here. You must have ran very fast indeed.'

'Oh yes my dear, all the faster to reach you my dear'

Little Red put down the hood of her cloak and gazed up at the wolf.

'I never noticed your big beautiful eyes. What big eyes you have!'

'All the better to see you my dear'

'And your arms, my what big arms you have!' Little Red batted her eyelashes at the wolf.

'The better to hold you with my dear' the wolf began to lick his teeth and lips, relishing in the idea of what he would do with the girl.

'And your mouth, those teeth. What big teeth you have!'

'The better to eat you with my dear' the wolf flashed a smile at the young girl.

'Come closer to me stranger. I would be closer to you, to see you better' Little Red raised her hand up to the wolf, beckoning him to her.

As the wolf stalked toward, Little Red leaned back against the stump, and discreetly slipped her hand toward the axe. As the wolf finally reached her, he knelt down between Little Red's legs and said 'DO you see me know my dear?'

Little Red replied yes, and then she took hold of the axe and swung it into the wolf's side, slicing through him. The wolf jumped back, howling in pain. Little Red raised the axe again and swung it across the wolf's chest slashing him down to the breastbone. The wolf fell to his knees, and Little Red kicked him in the chest pushing him onto the ground. She stood over his body and looked down at him, 'This is for my grandmother' she said before she swung the axe a last time and took the wolf's head off."

"Jesus Christ!" Tony sat there stunned. Virginia was looking at Wolf with a mix of horror and interest.

"So Red Riding Hood saved herself. Is this why she became Queen?" asked Virginia.

"Yes. The wolf she killed was called Marcus. He was the leader of the wolves in that time long ago. He lived for killing and pillaging. With his death, and the pack was leaderless, the wolves became very easy to hunt. Little Red led the charge, exterminating most of the wolves, and bringing peace back to the forest and to the 2nd kingdom. She became Queen of the Northern part of the 2nd kingdom, Queen Gretel becoming Queen of the south, and for a while all was well. Queen Red the First then set to building the Red Riding Hood Academy and she trained young girls from across the 9 kingdoms to become fierce warriors and messengers."

"So if she killed most of the wolves then how are you guys still around?" Tony was becoming more worried as the story continued. Maybe he shouldn't have let Virginia go with Wolf alone.

"The wolves became more human. The wolves that survived the attacks had to learn how to blend in with society to survive. Many of them married normal human men and women, and had children. Some of these marriages lasted; most of them were over as soon as the spouse realized the person they married was a wolf. Slowly we built our population up. We became more civil, educated. We were not just animals; we formed families, cities, jobs. But the stigma of being a wolf remained. Sometimes I think nothing will ever change it."

Wolf looked like a beaten man as he thought about his people. Virginia couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for him and for all the wolves who must be suffering, especially if they are innocent of these allegations and crimes.

"But things were starting to look up. Little Queen Red the Third was going to be our ticket into the light. We had an ally in her. I never got to meet her personally though. Unfortunately, I ended up in prison."

"Yeah why were you in prison?" Tony was looking at Wolf like he was trying to hypnotize him into telling the truth.

"Just a little lamb poaching." Wolf tried his best to look innocent.

"Wait you said Queen Red the Third was going to be an ally. How?" Wendell looked at Wolf with new interest.

"You don't know? She was going to take a king. A wolf!"

"What!?" Wendell's eyes seemed to pop out of his head like an ACME character. "You are joking! How do you know about this?!"

"All the wolves knew. She would go into the forest and meet her beloved every night. She would spend most of her time there at night."

Wendell still couldn't believe what Wolf was saying was true. If it was, it would shake the 9 kingdoms, and rewrite their entire history.

The seriousness of their talk was interrupted by a loud whining noise and whimpering from Aiden. Virginia smiled at her son while Wolf looked on beaming with joy, "I think this little guy has been inside for too long. Come on little chap, let's go out for a walk," Wolf picked up his son and headed for the doors. As Virginia got up to follow them she looked to her dad and Wendell, "Would you guys like to join us?"

Wendell politely declined, saying the work of running the kingdom never ended. Tony however accepted readily and happily. "I'll go! I need to spend more time with my little girl and my grandson."

The four of them walked down the corridor, out the large white French doors, and went out into the most beautiful gardens that Virginia had ever seen. The brilliant light green grass was crisp and soft under their feet. Archways made of twisted red roses were scattered around the gardens. Paths of cobblestone buried into the grass led them further into this green wonderland. All around them were flowers of all different color and sizes. They were surrounded by tall green bells of Ireland, pale yellow and white calla lilies, brilliant red amaryllis, and bright yellow chrysanthemum, daffodils and sunflowers. Virginia felt so at home surrounded by this nature. She felt the soft drops of morning dew on the grass and she was filled with wonderful sweet smells of the beautiful flowers around her. They walked along the little path before they came to a little pond. Virginia and Tony sat down on the bench and watched Wolf run around the gardens carrying Aiden on his shoulders. Aiden was whimpering with joy as he clung to his father. Virginia turned her attention to the pond. Floating delicately on the water was dark green lily pads that carried white lilies around the pond. Around the pond grew beautiful white narcissus flowers, which Virginia always liked especially after she learned the story behind them. Curly willows, baby's breath, light purple lavender plants and hyacinths, deep royal purple and light blue delphinium and hydrangeas, pure white gardenias, pink bells of larkspur, orchids, and peonies all grew up around the pond giving the entire space an ethereal glow. This was too beautiful to be real. She tried to take in every detail of the garden, playing with the soft white petals of the pearl blossom flowers that grew around her. Her small sanctuary was broken when she began to register the voice of her dad trying to talk to her.

"Are you still here, Virginia?" Tony waved his hand in front of her face.

"I'm here dad." She smiled up at her dad. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed him until now.

"You know, when you smile like that, you remind me so much of your mother. You got all her good looks, and her smile." He looked down at his little girl. She was of course so different from Christine. She was stronger, braver, and had a heart of gold.

"I can't remember the last time you talked about mom like that." She had always heard stories from her grandmother, but not her dad.

"Well, I guess it's easier to talk about her now, now that all those questions and secrets are finally out in the open. Did I ever tell you how I proposed to your mother?"

"No." Virginia's face was now beaming with a bright smile. She wanted to hear more happy stories.

"Well it wasn't exactly how I imagined it would be, though your mother didn't mind. I was going to take your mother away for a weekend. Nowhere special just down to Atlantic City, it was the cheapest airfare I could get. I thought we could take a walk along boardwalk, go to a nice dinner. I had the ring picked out and carried it in my jacket pocket for three weeks before I finally gave it to her. It wasn't much just a small little diamond, so small it was almost invisible to the naked eye. Anyways we got the airport. We checked in, got our tickets, and we went to the security checkpoint, we walked through the little metal detector things, and the damn thing kept going off whenever I walked through!"

Virginia eyes lit up, she could already imagine what the problem was.

"I forgot that I still had the ring in my jacket pocket. Well now those security guards kept looking at me like I'm some kind of criminal! This big hulking troll came up to me and asked me to step aside so they can search me."

Virginia was now trying to suppress her laughter, and was nearly crying from the effort.

"He waved that little wand thing over my arms, legs, and finally he waved it over my chest. He asked me to take the jacket off. I did and then he started searching the damn thing. He pulled out the ring box, put it in front of my face and asked me what it was. Well your mother was now standing behind me; I couldn't say what it was without your mother hearing. I told the guy that couldn't tell him. He started calling all his other security buddies over and asked me to open the box. I told him I'd rather not do that. At this point I'm pretty sure the security people were pressing some kind of panic button. The man kept asking me to open it, I kept refusing. Your mother was now looking at me like I had lost my mind. She kept saying 'Tony, are you crazy? Do whatever they tell you to do". I panicked, I was sweating bullets. I finally just gave up. I turned around, grabbed your mother's hand, fell to my knees, and screamed at your mother, 'CHRISTINE WILL YOU MARRY ME'"

Virginia could no longer contain her laughter. She began laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face. Tony couldn't help but join in. As they finally settled down from their endorphin furled high, Wolf came over with a tired out little Aiden.

"It's getting dark should be around dinnertime. Wanna go back inside and eat?"

Tony was in such a good mood he couldn't help but tease Wolf a bit, "Always thinking with your stomach, eh Wolf."

They made their way back towards the palace. After a dinner filled with all kinds of fish, steak, potatoes, squash, tomatoes, mushrooms, all washed down with cider for Tony, Wendell, and Wolf and milk for Virginia, they all decided to retire. Virginia and Wolf went up to their room, and placed little Aiden down on their bed where her could sleep between his two parents. Just as Virginia and Wolf were about to crawl into bed themselves, a knock came on the door. Virginia opened it to find Tony standing there.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"I wanted to give you a present. Here it's not much but I thought it could help you." Tony handed her a small dark brown leather bound journal. She could smell the fresh parchment paper, and as she ran her fingers over the cool soft leather she noticed the journal was engraved with the initial V.A. L.

"Virginia Anne Lewis. It's perfect, thank you dad." She stood on her toes and kissed her dad on his stubbled cheek.

"It's just something I thought you could use. Get all your thoughts down on paper. Well, I'll let you get some sleep. I love you Virginia."

"I love you too dad. Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

Virginia closed the door and walked towards the bed she found Wolf fast asleep. She crawled under the warm soft covers, and instead of sleeping she found herself writing. Relishing in the sound of the quill as it danced across the parchment.


End file.
